


Candlelight

by EveWillows33112



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, bottom!ferdinand, just straight smut, soft smut, too tired to tag, top!hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Short sweet and to the point.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Candlelight

"You are so beautiful in candlelight," Hubert said. He and Ferdinand were laying in their bed, it was late, but neither one could sleep. Hubert slid his fingers through Ferdinand's hair slowly, his other hand was pillowing his head while he was leaned up on his elbow so he could look down at his lover. "You glow, you know? Your hair turns to liquid fire, your skin to copper, and your eyes..." Hubert smiled. "Your eyes spark flames. Fire is such a good color on you," he said. 

"Do you wish to see me on fire then Hubert?" Ferdinand asked rolling onto his side smiling at his lover. Hubert smiled back, serene and pure. A smile only reserved for Ferdinand. He reached his hand to run through Ferdinand's hair, gentle, and loving. 

"You are fire incarnate, my sweet rose," he said. "No spell I could ever cast, no flame ever set could match your blaze." He said and pressed a warm kiss to his lips. "And I would see myself cast into your flames," he whispered and laid another kiss to his mouth sliding a hand down his back. 

Ferdinand let a soft hum leave his lips while he pressed back firmly against Hubert's mouth, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Hubert pulled away, Ferdinand chasing his lips but was soundly pushed down against the bed. 

"No teeth, no claws," Hubert said peppering Ferdinand's cheeks with kisses. "I would take you slowly tonight, my love." He kissed his lips once more, a soft peck. "Let me take care of you," he breathed and moved his mouth to Ferdinand's throat, laving soft licks and kisses to the skin. No marks, not this time. He slipped between Ferdinand's strong thighs easily, both bare to the warm summer air from their windows. Ferdinand was letting out soft sighs at the attention, an easy smile on his face while Hubert's mouth traveled to his collarbone, kissing in the dip of it. He moved his mouth lower to his chest, kissing and lightly sucking on his nipples making him arch into his touch. 

"Hubie..." he whined opening his legs more. 

"Hush my rose," Hubert whispered licking the buds slowly his eyes staring up into Ferdinand's. "Be patient, and just lay back and enjoy this," he said. Ferdinand blinked down at him. Eyes blown with lust, a slight flush on his cheeks, he nodded slowly but let a whimper escape his lips. "Shh," Hubert cooed and went back to kissing down his chest and his stomach. He left a few suckling kisses on his stomach, his hips, the inside of his thighs. "If I had time...I'd kiss every single one of your freckles," he said against Ferdinand's skin pressing kisses against the small cluster of freckles there. 

"Hubert," Ferdinand laughed quietly. "That tickles," he said. Hubert smiled against his thigh, kissing each one several times making Ferdinand squeak out laughs, subconsciously trying to close his thighs. Hubert's hands rested on them spreading them apart and hooking his arms under them to pull Ferdinand up a little. He gazed at Ferdinand again before dipping his tongue into Ferdinand's quivering hole, still stretched from a quick tryst they had between meetings that day. 

Ferdinand let out a sharp gasp, hands clenching at his sides before making up their mind to hold on to the headboard behind his head. Hubert continued to lick into his whole, his tongue hot and wet inside of him. Ferdinand arched his back, moaned and quietly begged Hubert to do more. 

"Get the oil, my sweet," Hubert said when he pulled his mouth away briefly and went back to eating Ferdinand out. Ferdinand was a panting mess, but he reached over blindly where Hubert kept the oil on top of his nightstand. At least, he was certain it was the oil, knowing his lover it could've been anything. 

When he felt the cool glass against his skin, Hubert took the vial and pulled away from Ferdinand letting his legs splay open in a lewd fashion, the sight made the mage groan appreciatively gripping his cock tight to keep from releasing too soon. The mage carefully uncorked the bottle coating his cock slowly before he reached over and placed it on the nightstand again. His eyes locked with Ferdinand's hand still gripped upon the headboard, face still flushed, chest heaving slowly, and his cock hard and dripping against his stomach. 

"A work of art..." Hubert said taking his own cock into his hand and guided it to Ferdinand's hole slowly. "Relax," he cooed as he slipped into his lover, slow, easy, letting Ferdinand's body naturally give into him. "That's it," he groaned. "Just let me in sweetheart. So good for me." Ferdinand's head tilted back, a soundless cry escaping his lips, thighs tightening around Hubert's flanks. 

"H-Hubert...ah!" Ferdinand yelped his hips arching up when Hubert was hilted inside of him. Hubert smiled lovingly pressing their foreheads together, one hand reaching up to take one of Ferdinand's lacing their fingers together and resting it on the pillow next to Ferdinand's head. 

Hubert's movements were slow, deliberate, lazy almost. Slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Changing the angle every so often to pull gasps or soft moans from his lover under him. Their eyes met and Ferdinand was smiling between pants and moans. His other arm coming up to wrap around Hubert's shoulders while he moved his hips in time with Hubert's thrusts. 

"Please...more," he panted out. Hubert would deny it, but he wouldn't deny his lover anything. Especially not when he begged so sweetly.

Hubert lifted Ferdinand into his lap, both gasping at the new angle. Hubert was deeper, reaching as far as he could inside Ferdinand. They gasped into each other's mouths, Ferdinand's hands framing Hubert's face while he rode him slowly. Just an easy rock of his hips, gasping breaths, breathless open mouth kisses. Hubert's hands slid down Ferdinand's back to his hips holding them gently. This was more than just sex. More than the heated trysts they've had in the past. This was making love, this wasn't just raw passion. This was a raw passion, with love, pure and unfiltered. No screams, no cries of each other's names. It was whispers of love, soft demands, gentle touches. 

Hubert looked up at Ferdinand chasing his lips when their lips parted. One hand coming up to brush back his hair over his shoulder. Ferdinand helped with a quick flick of his head, one hand still on Hubert's face, the other hand on his shoulder, thighs burning with exertion but he didn't stop. Didn't want to stop. He continued to slowly bounce on Hubert's lap, panting softly against the dark-haired man's lips. Sweat gleamed on their bodies, both of their lips red and swollen, eyes glazed over. Hubert doesn't think he's ever seen a more beautiful sight.

"I love you, my rose," Hubert panted out. Ferdinand smiled breathlessly, the hand on his shoulder tightening as he picked up the pace of his movements riding Hubert a little faster. 

"And I love you, so much. So, so much." Ferdinand panted back. Hubert pulled Ferdinand down for another kiss, all lips, and tongue. They kissed like that until Ferdinand pulled away with a loud gasp, his hand going to the back of Hubert's head holding their foreheads together. 

"Are you close?" Hubert asked breathlessly. Ferdinand nodded with a soft affirmative whimper. "Cum for me, my rose," Hubert said. Ferdinand whimpered quickly, eyes squeezing shut, mouth going slack, with a final sharp thrust down a shudder went through his body, only a soft whimper of Hubert's name on his lips. Hubert gripped his hips rolling them over to give him three more thrusts of his hips before he released deep inside of him. Ferdinand let out a quiet whine at the feeling, thighs trembling at Hubert's waist. "That's it, my beautiful rose....that's it." Hubert panted out. 

They didn't move for a while after that. Their breathing had long since returned to normal, Hubert was still nestled inside of his lover securely. They whispered to each other, sweet nothings, and sweeter kisses. Ferdinand's legs still hugging Hubert's body to him. 

"If you never leave, I could die happy," Ferdinand said. Hubert only chuckled and moved a little letting him slip out of his lover making them both hiss in pleasure. Leaving the bed, much to the displeasure of his lover Hubert went to the basic and soaked a cloth, wringing it out and returning to the bed. 

He washed Ferdinand thoroughly of the sweat and cum that was on him and in him. He only took a short moment to admire his own seed slipping down his lover's thighs. A beautiful sight, truly. One he was only allowed to see. "Hubie?" Ferdinand called gently. Hubert blinked a little tearing his gaze away from his lover's body before he smiled and finished cleaning them up tossing the rag somewhere. 

He joined Ferdinand under their sheets and wrapped his arm around Ferdinand's shoulders pulling him close. He pet his lover's hair slowly and they just gazed at each other and smiled. Hubert leaned down to Ferdinand's lips pecking his lips with lazy kisses reveling in the happy sigh it earned him. Ferdinand laid his head upon Hubert's chest and his arm going around his waist. Hubert leaned over Ferdinand slightly to blow out the candle casting the room into darkness. When they were nestled close, Hubert allowed himself to finally rest, at peace with the world around him, with only the sound of his lover's deep breathing next to him. Hubert kissed his head one last time before he started to drift off to sleep, and the sweetest dreams he thinks he's ever had.


End file.
